


Morgenstunde

by thots_tochter



Series: Münchner Melange [4]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: München
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: Ein mörderisches Märchen, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Missing Scene, Tatort München
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Am Morgen nach der Verhaftung von Gruber kommt Franz früh zu Ivo und leistet ein bisschen seelischen Beistand.Missing Scene zu "Ein mörderisches Märchen"





	Morgenstunde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superkaethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superkaethe/gifts).



> **Beta:** Einmal mehr gebührt mein Dank TurelieTelcontar, die wirklich unermüdlich alles betaliest, was ich verbreche. Danke, meine Liebe!
> 
>  **Widmung:** kessel_ksl, die sich diese Missing Scene einst gewünscht hatte und immerhin neun Jahre auf die Erfüllung warten musste. Ich hoffe, es gefällt auch nach so langer Zeit noch ein wenig.
> 
>  **Spoiler:** Vage für _„Ein mörderisches Märchen“_ , aber nichts Explizites für den Fall oder so.  
>  **Prompt:** [de_bingo 2018/19](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/13759.html): Ich liebe dich
> 
>  **A/N:** Vor Urzeiten hat kessel_ksl in der [Tatort-Kink-Meme](https://tatort-fandom.livejournal.com/74749.html) folgenden Prompt zum Tatort „Ein mörderisches Märchen“ hinterlassen: _„Ich hätt' mal wieder gerne was aus München. Und zwar: In "mörderisches Märchen" kommt ja Franz um 5h in der früh zu Ivo, in der nächsten Szene kommen sie im Büro an und Carlo beschwert sich, dass sie zu spät kommen. Was ist also in der Zwischenzeit passiert? (Ich erwarte kein NC- 17 oder so)“._ Dieser Prompt hat mich seither nie wirklich losgelassen und wann immer ich „Ein mörderisches Märchen“ gesehen habe, war er irgendwie wieder da. So auch vor ein paar Tagen, als ich das „Mörderische Märchen“ mal wieder geschaut habe. Als mir dann erstmals auffiel, dass Carlo sich genau genommen nicht beschwert, dass Franz und Ivo zu spät seien, sondern, dass sie nicht erreichbar gewesen wären, nahm das Unheil seinen Lauf. Und als dann der Bingo-Prompt „Ich liebe dich“ auch noch anmerkte, dass er ganz unbedingt verarbeitet werden möchte, bekam es auch noch ein Ziel. Das Ergebnis seht ihr hier. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob es überhaupt verständlich ist, aber ich denke, es hilft so oder so „Ein mörderisches Märchen“ zu kennen. Der Dialog am Anfang ist aus der Folge, der Rest – leider! – nicht. Ob ihr das ganze jetzt als Friendship, Preslash oder sogar Slash lesen wollt, überlasse ich mal wieder ganz und gar euch.

# „Morgenstunde“

 

 

_„Wir sollten uns die Lichtung bei Tag anschauen. Ich war vorhin nochmal dort.“_

_„Hm…“_

_„Ich hab’ da so’n komisches Zorro-Zeichen gefunden. Eingeritzt. In einen Baumstamm.“_

_„Hm…“_

_„Und dann hat mich ’ne Eule angegriffen.“_

_„’Nen Zorro-Zeichen?“_

_„Ja.“_

_„Und dann hat dich ’ne Eule angegriffen?“_

_„Ja.“_

_„Bist vorm Fernseher eing’schlafen?“_

_„Nein. Kann nicht schlafen.“_

_„Ja. Ich auch nicht.“_

Ivo nahm seine Tasse vom Couchtisch und genehmigte sich noch einen großen Schluck Kaffee. Er war nur noch lauwarm, aber immerhin stark. Richtig stark. Entweder hatte Franz endlich gelernt Kaffee zu kochen, oder er brauchte heute früh auch etwas stärkeres als das Spülwasser, dass er sonst Kaffee nannte. Vermutlich letzteres. Vielleicht wurde er dann wieder klar im Kopf. Zorro-Zeichen. Von einer Eule angegriffen. Das klang völlig absurd. Die Nacht ohne Schlaf hatte Franz wirklich nicht gutgetan. Oder er war doch vor dem Fernseher eingepennt. Ivo stellte die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und legte die Hand über die Augen. Wohltuende Dunkelheit umfing ihn. Ein bisschen Ruhe für seine aufgewühlten Gedanken.

Neben ihm knarrte das Sofa, der Teppich raschelte, eine Tasse wurde auf dem Tisch abgestellt. Vor dem Fenster sangen die Vögel, Blätter rauschten im Morgenwind, auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster vor dem Haus ratterte ein Fahrrad vorbei, irgendwo schlug eine Tür. Leise und aus weiter Ferne drangen die Geräusche an sein Ohr. Gleichförmig, alltäglich, beruhigend. Der Klang eines ganz normalen Sommermorgens, wie schon so viele zuvor und unzählige mehr, die noch kommen würden. Seine Glieder wurden schwer, die Gedanken träge. Die Hand rutschte von seinen Augen, über sein Kinn hinab, fiel in seinen Schoß. Rot schimmerte das Sonnenlicht durch seine geschlossenen Lider. Blutrot. Sein Blut. Seine Brust wurde eng. Da war ein Arm um seinen Hals, Druck auf seinem Kehlkopf, eine Waffe an seiner Schläfe.

_„Des kenn‘ ich. Sie meinen des Märchen. Rumpelstilzchen.“_

_„Das weiß ich nicht!“_

_KLICK!_

Ivo ruckte aus dem Sessel hoch, riss die Augen wieder auf, japste nach Luft. Sein Atem ging schwer und stoßweise, er bekam kaum genug Luft. Das Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Schweiß trat ihm aus allen Poren, rann ihm den Rücken hinab. Er schluckte trocken, rieb sich durchs Gesicht, versuchte seinen Blick zu klären. Plötzlich lag eine Hand auf seinem Knie, warm und schwer, packte fest zu. Er zuckte zusammen, versuchte sie abzuschütteln. Sie ließ nicht locker. Eine Stimme gesellte sich dazu.

„Ivo! Heh, Ivo? Bist du okay?“

Diese Stimme. Er kannte diese Stimme. Franz. Das war Franz. Er war nicht mehr in Grubers Wohnung. Er war zu Hause. In seinem Wohnzimmer. In seinem Fernsehsessel. Die Enge in seiner Brust verschwand, das Atmen wurde wieder leichter. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam. Nur ein vages nervöses Flattern in seinem Magen blieb, ließ sich nicht verscheuchen. Wie eine düstere Vorahnung. Ein Streich seiner völlig überreizten Nerven. Stöhnend ließ er die Hände wieder in den Schoß sinken.

„Ja, ja. Alles okay“, nuschelte er.

Er ließ die Augen geschlossen. Er wusste auch so, dass Franz ihn gerade mit Argusaugen musterte. Wenn er ihn nicht anschaute, hatte er vielleicht noch eine Chance, die Fassade aufrecht zu halten. Nicht zu erzählen, dass er die ganze Nacht deshalb nicht geschlafen hatte, weil er immer noch die Waffe an der Schläfe spürte, sobald er die Augen schloss, weil er bei jedem Geräusch, jedem Lichtstreif aufgeschreckt war.

„Was war des eben?“

Oh, bože! Franz und seine blöde Aufmerksamkeit für Kleinigkeiten. Warum konnte er nicht einmal etwas übersehen? Etwas einfach auf sich beruhen lassen? Sie waren noch nicht im Dienst und er war auch kein Fall. Außerdem musste sein werter Partner doch nur eins und eins zusammenzählen, dann kam er doch auch von allein darauf, was los war. Das mussten sie doch jetzt nicht noch in aller Ausführlichkeit diskutieren.

„Eingedöst“, murmelte Ivo widerwillig.

„Und Albträume gehabt?!“

Franz’ Ton machte deutlich, dass es mehr Feststellung als Frage war und so würdigte Ivo ihn gar nicht erst mit einer Antwort. Vielleicht begriff Franz ja, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte, wenn er einfach gar nichts sagte.

„Hast heut’ Nacht wirklich net geschlafen?“

Nein, er begriff nicht. Was für eine blöde Frage. Natürlich hatte er geschlafen. Tief und fest, wie ein Baby. Er hatte das nur so gesagt. Damit Franz sich nicht so schlecht fühlte, weil ihn der Fall nicht losließ. Die Hand drückte sein Knie ganz leicht und der Ärger verflog so schnell wie er gekommen war. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass seine Hand die ganze Zeit schon über Franz’ lag, sie fast umklammerte. Kein Wunder, dass Franz sich Gedanken machte. Er klammerte sich ja gerade an ihn, wie ein hysterisches, altes Waschweib. Hitze kroch ihm in die Wangen und er hoffte, dass die schlechten Lichtverhältnisse es überdeckten. Sonst zog das womöglich die nächste Diskussion nach sich. Vorsichtig löste er den Griff, wollte seine Hand schon zurückziehen, doch Franz war schneller. Er drehte die Hand, packte blitzschnell zu, hielt ihn fest. Ivo öffnete die Augen, musterte Franz prüfend. Was sollte das jetzt wieder werden?

Franz hatte den Kopf schiefgelegt, betrachtete ihn mit diesem Blick, den er sonst immer hatte, wenn er im Büro die Falldetails an der großen Schauwand studierte, und den Zusammenhang, die Logik, die Geschichte dahinter suchte. Irgendwann nickte er ganz knapp. Das Sofa knarrte und er erhob sich, zog Ivo mit. Ivo zögerte kurz, dann beugte er sich. Er hatte keine Energie mehr, um sich noch damit auseinanderzusetzen, was Franz jetzt wieder wollte. Die Begegnung mit Gruber, Annas Verschwinden, die unruhige Nacht, Franz überraschender Besuch, die wirren Theorien zu Grubers Gerede und noch mehr Leichen, das Zorro-Zeichen, die Eule, der Alptraum, das hatte seine letzten Reserven aufgezehrt.

Er stemmte sich ebenfalls aus dem Sofa hoch, folgte Franz aus dem Wohnzimmer, durch den Flur bis hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Folgte auch noch, als Franz nur stumm auf das Bett wies und ihm einen kleinen Schubs gab. Sagte nichts, fragte nichts, kletterte einfach nur wortlos ins Bett, schob das Kissen zurecht, schlang die Arme um die Bettdecke und schloss die Augen.

Hinter ihm knarrten die Dielen. Stoff raschelte, eine Gürtelschnalle klimperte. Etwas fiel klappernd zu Boden. In der Ferne läuteten die Kirchturmglocken sechs. Warme Trägheit übermannte ihn. Der Schlaf griff nach seinen Gedanken, entzog sie ihm langsam aber stetig. Nicht einmal die Angst vor neuen Alpträumen vermochte noch der Erschöpfung Einhalt zu gebieten. Er war schon fast ins Reich der Träume abgeglitten, als sich das Bett hinter ihm senkte. Die Federn in der Matratze quietschten, holten ihn noch einmal kurz zurück von der Schwelle. Die Decke hob sich, senkte sich gleich darauf wieder. Ein warmer Körper schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken und eine Hand legte sich über seine eigene, Finger verschränkten sich ohne sein Zutun. Er seufzte tief.

„Ich lieb’ dich, Franz. Des weißt scho’ gell?“ Seine Zunge war so schwer wie seine Gedanken.

„Ich weiß, Ivo. Ich dich auch.“

Der Arm zog ihn ein bisschen fester gegen eine breite Brust. Er ließ sich fallen, sank tief in die Kissen, in die Umarmung. Ein Rauschen hob an, eine riesige Eule glitt über ihn hinweg, strich mit ihren Schwingen an seiner Schläfe entlang. Der Druck der Waffe verschwand und traumlose Dunkelheit umfing ihn.

 

*** FIN ***

**Author's Note:**

> Die liebe earnur5 war völlig empört, dass ich hier keine SceneFic geschrieben habe, sondern nur die Missing Scene. Zitat: _“Gerade der Anfang ist so toll. Und sowas willst du weglassen?“_ Was soll ich sagen? Der Prompt wollte nur die Missing Scene. Aber sie hat natürlich Recht. Die Szene ist wunderbar und verlangt ganz dringend nach einer SceneFic. Die Bunnies fanden das auch, und so ist die „Extended Version“ schon in Arbeit. Wahrscheinlich dreimal so lang, aber gut, was Peter Jackson kann, kann ich schon lange. Nur für den Bingo wird es nichts mehr werden. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch noch so zwei bis drei Monate gedulden.


End file.
